Spencer's First New Years Celebration
by AZCatmom
Summary: Spencer continues to learn how to celebrate with his family
1. Chapter 1

Spencer's First New Year's Celebration

Thanks to Diane for the excellent idea to write this story. Oh-and to the guest who asserted that Catholic Rossi could not go to a Methodist church for Christmas eve…Methodists open their arms to all! And God loves all his children, whatever denomination they choose to worship with.

Chapter 1

The day after Christmas, Spencer forced open his sleepy eyes, and put on his round wire rimmed glasses. He looked over to the pile of toys and books he had received over the prior two days and considered his good fortune. Never in his short life had he received such an outpouring of love and acceptance. And from so many people! Despite a lingering feeling of guilt for not having reciprocated, Spencer remembered Daddy promising that her could at least buy Jack a present today.

Crawling out of bed, he chose a warm looking sweater and pair of corduroy pants to don, with his signature mismatched socks, and padded down to the kitchen in search of breakfast. He found Hotch sipping coffee as he stirred a pot of maple and brown sugar oatmeal on the stove. "Good Morning Spencer!" greeted Hotch, "You're up early! Breakfast will be ready in a minute. Would you like to wake up Jack for me?" "Sure!" responded the boy, as he ran back up the stairs to find his brother. Finding Jack tangled in his sheets and blankets, snoring away, he stopped to plan wake-up strategy. Gently shaking Jack's shoulder, he quietly called "Jack! Breakfast time!" Then, louder, "Jack! Breakfast is ready!" Then, finally, he jerked off Jack's blankets and yelled "Jack! Breakfast! Wake up!" Jack finally began blinking his eyes sleepily. "Whah..." Jack mumbled. "Daddy says come eat breakfast!" announced Spencer, then he scampered back downstairs to the kitchen.

"He's coming!" stated Spencer as he re-entered the warm kitchen, appreciatively sniffing the sweet maple aroma. Aaron pulled out a chair for him, then dished him out a big bowl of the warm oatmeal, repeating the process as Jack stumbled into the kitchen, still in his Captain America pajamas. Placing a piece of buttered toast and a glass of milk before each child, the father served himself and sat with his family around the table. "OK Boys, I am off today, so what would you like to do?"

"Ummm," ventured Spencer, "Do you remember what you said I could do today? With the Christmas card money?" "Oh yes, now I remember. Are you sure that is what you want to do buddy?" responded Aaron, touched anew at his new son's giving nature. Spencer nodded. "We can go as soon as we finish breakfast and Jack gets dressed. Then we need to go by the cemetery and say Merry Christmas to Haley. That was Jack's Mommy, and we include her in holidays." "Can we bring Mommy some flowers Daddy?" queried Jack. "Of course, buddy" responded Aaron, heart catching in his chest. "Now, if you are done eating, why don't you go get dressed. Do you need help?" "No, I can do it!" exclaimed the five-year-old as he dashed up the stairs to his room.

Soon, a warmly dressed Jack returned to the living room, carrying the new shoes his Aunt Jessica had given him. "Can I wear these Daddy? I want to show them to Mommy." "Yes, you can" responded the touched Father, struggling to keep his voice clear for his son's sake. "Now Spencer, go get some shoes, then we'll put on our coats and head out to the car." Soon the boys were safely strapped into their car seats, and the group were headed to the nearest mall.

After shopping in the large chain toy store, as well as a few smaller local shops, Spencer found just what he thought Jack would like, and Aaron distracted Jack while Spencer completed the sale. The Hotchner men then trooped to the florist and picked out a bouquet to bring to Haley. Soon they were at Haley's grave, and Aaron carefully removed priorly placed flowers now wilted, and picked up a few stray dead leaves. "Hi Mommy!" exclaimed Jack, grabbing hold of Spencer's arm and pulling him forward. "This is my new brother Spencer. His Mommy can't take care of him, and his daddy is dead, so Daddy adopted him. You woulda really likeded him Mommy. He is really nice, and fun to play with. I really miss you Mommy. Say Hi Spencer!"

"Uh, hello Mrs. Hotchner. I wish I had been afforded the opportunity to meet you. I am really happy to be with your son and husband. They are good people. Of course, you know that. Thanks for having Jack-he is the best brother I could ever have had. I hope you are enjoying Heaven." Spencer tapered off, unsure what else to say, but a quick glance at Aaron and Jack reassured him that what he had said was ok.

Placing the new bouquet on the neatened grave, Aaron could not prevent a lone tear from running down his cheek. "I miss you Haley! And I wish things had not ended the way that they did. Jack is a wonderful boy, and he has inherited your big heart. It was big enough to bring in a new brother, and to share my love with him. You did such a good job with Jack! I can only do my best to follow your footsteps. Know that I still love you, and always will."

Stepping back, the three blew kisses at the grave, then trekked back to the car, and journeyed home.

Upon reaching their destination, the boys were tired and more than willing to lay down for a nap. Upon awaking, they were treated to an early supper of delivered pepperoni pizza and then gathered into the living room to watch a movie together. Then another. Looking around his snug living room, Aaron was charmed to see his boys cuddled together under a blanket, snoring away. After taking each to their bed and tucking them in, Aaron cleaned up the pizza and tidied the living room. Slowly heading up the stairs, Aaron smiled in contentment and headed to his own bed.


	2. Chapter 2

SNY Chapter 2

Welcome back dear readers! Thanks for the wonderful response to my new offering. Don't worry-I intend to pick back up with Saved by Love soon.

The next morning, Spencer awoke while the house was still silent. He slipped from his bed and silently tiptoed to Aaron's room. "Daddy!" he stage-whispered, "Wake up!"

"Huh, wha…are you ok? What's wrong buddy?" mumbled the startled father as he struggled to wakefulness. "Nothing is wrong Daddy. I am sorry to wake you early, but I know you have to work today, and I need your help wrapping Jack's present." Spencer replied quietly.

 _Oh, now how can I be annoyed with that?_ Thought the sleepy man, as he struggled out from under his blankets. "Ok Bud, let's go get that done before Jack wakes up then." Hotch replied, as he took the boy's hand and led him to the office, where the wrapping materials were being kept and Jack's gift had been deposited the night before.

After choosing a colorful paper full of candy canes and gingerbread men and a shiny red ribbon and bow, Spencer handed them to Aaron and payed close attention as present wrapping technique was demonstrated on an empty box. "Ok buddy, your turn now," smiled Aaron as he handed the supplies and the cars and trucks Legos set box to the eager child. The result was pretty darn good for a first effort, and the proud father said so. Grinning from ear to ear, Spencer carried the present to the Christmas tree and carefully placed it underneath.

"Ok, go on upstairs now and get dressed while I make breakfast. Then can you wake up Jack for me please? I want to get you two fed before Jessica gets here." Instructed Aaron as he headed to the kitchen. "Ok Daddy! Can we have pancakes? Please?" queried the hopeful boy. "We'll see. It depends on if I have what I need. Now scoot!" grinned the amused father as he shook his head.

Soon the smell of pancakes on the griddle filled the house (was there really any doubt?), spurring Spencer to dress speedily and help his new brother get warmly dressed as well. Jack insisted on matching socks though. Soon the boys enthusiastically burst into the kitchen and took their places at the table in the breakfast nook. Bringing over two steaming plates, dripping with butter, Hotch helped the boys serve their syrup, poured two glasses of milk, then bade they be good and finish it all while he took a quick shower. The boys nodded vigorously as they chewed. Smiling to himself, Aaron went to prepare himself for the day.

Just as he had descended the stairs, Hotch heard the keys in the door as Jessica entered. "Good morning Jess!" he exclaimed. "Come on in the kitchen. There's a stack of pancakes with your name on it." "Spencer's idea I presume?" grinned Jessica as she hung up her coat and purse at the door. "Have you eaten yet?" "No, but I have time for a few bites with my coffee before leaving for work," responded Aaron as he headed into the kitchen and pulled two plates from the warm oven and poured two mugs of steaming coffee. The boys had finished every bite as promised, and the plates and milk glasses were in the sink. The two were now brushing their teeth (at Spencer's direction no doubt). The adults sat down for a quick breakfast, chatting about how pleasant Christmas had been. Apparently, Haley and Jessica's father was becoming fond of Spencer, and this boded well for an eventual thawing between him and Aaron. One could always hope.

Just as they took their last bites, the adults heard Jack exclaiming "What's that? There's a present still under the tree?! And it has my name on it! Daddy, where did this come from?!" Shooting Jessica an 'I'll explain later' look, the two moved into the living room as Hotch expressed ignorance at the present's origin and suggested he open it and see what it was. Jessica noticed Spencer looking almost excited enough to burst and put two and two together, a proud smile spreading across her face. After ripping open the bright wrappings, Jack nearly jumped up and down with joy. "Wow! This is so cool! I love it! C'mon Spencer! Let's go to our room and play with this!" Smiling shyly at the pleased expressions on the adult faces, Spencer followed Jack up the stairs, understanding what his daddy had meant about the joy of giving.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Dec 27th

Jessica was properly charmed by Spencer's patient play with Jack, as the younger boy thoroughly enjoyed his gift from an unidentified benefactor. Spencer had a glow of happiness around him that confirmed her suspicions as to who had provided the gift. After doing the dishes and straightening up the house, just to make her brother-in-law's day a bit easier, she made the boys a lunch of left-over turkey sandwiches and fruit salad. After calling the boys into the kitchen for lunch, she joined them and listened to their animated chatter with an amused grin on her face. After putting on a Star Wars video for the kids in the living room, Jessica tidied up from lunch and set about writing out the thank-you notes she had brought with her. She called her dad to make sure that he had eaten and was doing ok, which he had, and he was. Then, Aaron called to check on the boys. Jessica took a picture of them fast asleep on a blanket on the living room floor and informed the chuckling father that she would just leave them there for their nap. Of course, Hotch forwarded the picture to Garcia.

When the boys awoke, the intrepid aunt got them started with coloring a picture of their family for their daddy. Both enthusiastically applied themselves, utilizing the supplies received for Christmas. They consulted with one another as to colors and such, and totally enjoyed themselves. The boys were them bundled into coats and sent into the back yard to play with the soccer and footballs they had received. Peeking occasionally out the sliding glass door to the back yard to check on her charges, Jessica began making a dinner casserole of the leftovers from yesterday. She layered potatoes, stuffing, turkey, peas, and gravy in a baking dish and popped it into the oven. There was pie and whipped cream left for dessert. Aaron surprisingly came home at 6:00, having had only consults to do this day, and feeling eager to return home to his precious boys. The boys came rushing to greet him, and he encompassed both into a tight hug, murmuring how much he loved them.

The Hotchner men pleaded with Jessica to join them for dinner, and she eventually relented. The family enjoyed a peaceful meal, with the boys chattering about the day's activities. Hotch insisted to Jessica that he would clean up after dinner, because he knew that she needed to return to her father and make sure that he got a good meal as well. After kissing everyone goodbye, Jessica took her leave, until the morning.

Dec 28th

Spencer sat up in his bed, choking down a scream. He had been dreaming of his former life and hoped he had not screamed out loud and awoken his family. Fortunately, all seemed quiet, and Jack was still softly snoring above him. Still, he felt the need for comfort, and soon found himself slipping out of bed and quietly padding to Hotch's bedroom. He awkwardly climbed in to Hotch's bed and slipped under the covers. He cuddled into the warm body of his protector. and nestled his thumb into his mouth. He was soon fast asleep. Later in the night, Aaron awoke and noticed his bedmate. Seeing the thumb placement panged his heart. Deciding to let things ride until morning, he gently cuddled Spencer to his chest and fell back into peaceful slumber.

As morning broke, light peeking in the window, Aaron felt a stirring at his side as Spencer awoke. He smiled gently at the boy and quietly asked "Did you have a nightmare last night Buddy?" "Yes," Spencer replied, looking down and sounding embarrassed. "I am so sorry if I disturbed your rest" he apologized. "No problem," Aaron assured. "You can come to me anytime you need to. Do you feel like you can talk about it?" "I was dreaming about things that happened before you came and found me," Spencer replied shyly. "I know I should not be afraid anymore, but sometimes in my sleep it is like I am still there, and it seems so real!" Aaron hugged the boy gently and replied "I know dreams can seem real, but just remember that not only will I protect you, but the whole team-all your Aunts and Uncles, will protect you. We all love you." With unshed tears in his eyes, Spencer smiled shakily and nodded, unable to speak aloud. Aaron hugged him, then changed the subject. "So, want to come help me make breakfast? I was thinking maple brown sugar oatmeal." "Sounds delicious," sniffed Spencer, and the two went down to the kitchen.


End file.
